


Fuchsia and Cerulean

by PencilSpasms



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Baby's First Fanfic, F/M, Female Reader, Multi, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Slow Burn, Spoilers for Sally Face, That's my intent, at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSpasms/pseuds/PencilSpasms
Summary: After Charley was arrested, it seemed like Addison Apartments would never be able to get any new tenants. However, not even a week after Mrs. Sanderson's murder, two more people move into the apartment right on the other side of Mrs. Sanderson's old apartment. Sally has an awful suspicious feeling from those two, and his intuition hasn't proved him wrong yet.





	1. Welcome to Nockfell!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is just a little teaser for right now. But I will definitely continue it.  
> This is just to sort of test the waters since I've never written Fanfiction before in my Life!

It's been years since it happened.

The blood...  
The screams....

The sounds of a blade slicing through flesh.....

At the age of six, she quickly learned how to survive on her...

..."Abilities"...

Today, after who knows how long on a plane, and driving at least another hour, she and her mother finally come across the place where they would be calling home for years to come. They both have been standing outside of the truck, holding a box.

She turns to her mother, her scowl hidden behind her usual look of boredom. But her mother was able to see right through it, looking at her with the most cheerful expression that any human could possibly manage. It almost seemed like her face could split in two.

"Isn't it wonderful?" She cheered. "Finally, a new start for the both of us. I hear they have some wonderful tea! I can't wait to try some!!"

The 15-year-old's body automatically brings in breath for her exasperated sigh, but instead, puffs out a quick stream of air to re-position her short bangs. She's come to learn that there's no reasoning with her mother. No point in complaining. So she just stays quiet. The two of them walk into the building and make their way to apartment 103. Her mother knocks on the door and a man peeps through the mail slot.

"Good morning, new tenants! Welcome to Addison Apartments! I'm glad that you both have made it to the building safely." The man spoke rather proper. But the girl got this feeling in her gut. A feeling that something was wrong with him. It wasn't a bad feeling per se. Just weird. However, she knew bringing it up would either be brushed away or ignored. So she leaves that mystery for another day. After all, her mother has already stated that this place will "be the place where you thrive". Surely that means this guy wouldn't kill her immediately at least. But she didn't trust him still.

"Why thank you, Mr. Addison!" Her mother responded as cheerfully as ever. "We are both so excited to start this new chapter in our lives. Isn't that right, Y/N?" Said girl gives a non-committal grunt in what could be perceived as an affirmative.

"Wonderful! Here's your keys. You'll be in room 404. On the fourth floor."

With that, she and her mother took the elevator up to the 4th floor to start packing the boxes away. When they arrive on the floor, her mother immediately goes to look at the apartment. Meanwhile, Y/N stands back and observes the building a bit. The wallpaper in the hallway was nice, but the building itself had an aura of death and despair. Even the apartment next door to them had seen better days. But she wasn't afraid. She hardly ever was anymore. 

Turning to her right, she sees them, as expected. Down the hallway stood two kids, seemingly a boy and a girl. The boy had long hair down to the middle of his back, a deep chestnut brown. Whereas the girl had her hair in pigtails, a striking and bold baby blue. Blue hair...

Even though she knew that she would meet them eventually, seeing the cerulean color anywhere except a canvas still struck her as odd. Though people would probably say the same about her. After all, she was probably the only of her kind.

People who hold Fuchsia colored eyes.


	2. Hellhound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally and Larry are officially introduced!

Y/N had been staring and she knows it. 

Minutes pass and her attention on the blue haired individual has yet to falter. Something about them just didn't seem right. It's almost like... she was sensing a strong feeling of raw potential. A relatively powerful aura seeping into the cracks around them. How very unusual... How... Curious. It was almost as if--

"HI BOYS!!!" Her mother calls down the hall towards the two strangers that the girl was just staring at. "COULD THE TWO OF YOU COME OVER DOWN HERE FOR A MINUTE??" The two boys at the end of the hall stopped their interrupted conversation to share a look, before they begin making their way towards the two newcomers.

OHNOSHIT. She panics, almost dropping her box, and turns to her mom; facing her back to the strangers in question.

"MOTHER." She growls in a hurried fashion. "What in hell's name do you think you're doing!?"

"Oh come on, Y/N!" Her mother gleefully chirped back. Her voice was lower but not nearly as quiet as her daughter's. "Don't you want to make friends? This would be a wonderful opportunity for you!!"

"In case you have forgotten, I am a freak of nature. I don't deserve friends! I didn't need them before we moved and I certainly don't need them now!" Her mother wore a sympathetic look on her cheerful face and leans a little closer to Y/N, giving her a soft hug before quickly letting go.

"Doesn't mean you couldn't use some. After all, aren't we all little freaks of nature?" The girl huffed in obvious frustration, but before she could get any other words out, one of the two strangers cleared their throat to get her attention. So she just swallows her argument and turns to face the two boys, letting her frustration and boredom show on her face. Now that they are both closer to her, the girl uses the opportunity to get a better look at them. Though nothing of note is really apparent except for the fact that the one with the mop of turquoise hair is wearing a slightly cracked mask of some sort. 

"Why hello there, boys!" Her mother cheers, smiling her golden smile while extending her hand for a handshake to the two boys in question. "My name is Winona Braveheart and this is my little girl Y/N! I just wanted us to introduce ourselves to some of the residents here!" 

The Blue-haired boy was the first to respond, almost eagerly. His hand grasps Winona's in a firm, but gentle grip.

"My name is Sal. But my friend's call me Sally Face! Me and my dad live in 402 and we had just moved here a little less than a week ago." He releases her hand and move to shake Y/N's hand, though she didn't have hers extended to begin with. 

She doesn't bother to attempt to shake his hand either.

"Uh.. Yea." The girl mutters. Sal retracts his hand before it could get more awkward than it already was. The tall kid with the long brown hair shook Winona's hand as well, his grip a little tighter than his friend's.

"And my name is Larry. I live in the basement with my mom, who is the maintenance lady around here." He releases the handshake, though he doesn't even bother to try and shake Y/N's hand. "Welcome to the neighborhood."

"Anyways," Sal began. "Me and Larry were wondering if you two needed any help getting some of those boxes. It looked like your truck was filled to the brim with them and we don't really have much in the way of plans for the day."

"That would be wonderful! Thank you so much, boys. You really are life savers! You two can go ahead and head down, we'll be right behind you after we put these boxes up" With that, Winona and her daughter rush into their apartment while the boys head down the elevator.

"Is there a reason that you invited those two into our lives?" Y/N finally asks her mother after putting down the box that held a bunch of her stuff next to the door.

"Oh, honey. I know that sometimes I do things that are a little weird or unexpected. But always remember that everything that I do will always achieve something later down the line."

"Yea. I expected that answer. Just figured I should try and ask anyways..." The conversation is left at that and the two make their way down the elevator in silence. However they notice a lot of commotion once they step foot outside of the complex.

A large pitch black dog was growling at Sal and Larry, standing between them and the truck. Sal and Larry were beside each other, though Sal was a little behind his friend. They both looked as though they were unsure of how to proceed; the dog's posture spoke volumes of it's distrust and anger towards the two. 

In an instant, both of the boys and the dog snap their heads up at the sound of a clap. When they looked over, they saw the girl from before, Y/N, and her mother who began making their way to the dog and boys respectively. Both Sal and Larry watched as the girl walked past the dog, which wasn't growling anymore but was still glaring at them, to reach in the truck and pull out something from the passenger seat.

A worn crimson leather leash.

At the sound of the leash buckles jingling, the dog completely relaxed and let the girl latch up its barely visible ebony collar to the sturdy lead. Once the beast was restrained, Sal and Larry exhale a sigh of relief. Funny, they don't remember holding their breaths like that. Though the peace they felt was short lived.

"HOLD ON!" Larry practically screams. "Are you telling me that you both OWN this dog from hell!? Do you realize that that thing could have killed us!!? Why didn't you guys tell us to look out for some kind of monster?!?!" 

Winona was the first to speak and, to her credit, she did look woefully apologetic. "I'm so sorry, you two. To be completely honest, Bete has been such a close part of our family that both of us have gotten a little too comfortable with him. He's not a violent dog and wouldn't hurt anybody unless provoked. The reason he was here in the first place was to guard the truck from people stealing our belongings while we found out where our apartment was. I guess he thought you two were here to steal our things and presented himself as such."

Y/N took this moment to jump in, still a ways away so that the boys don't feel uncomfortable.  
"To be fair, he wouldn't have killed you even if you were burglars. The worst he would have done is injured you to subdue and hold you until we returned. Maybe nip you enough to scare you away. We've trained him to avoid bloodshed when possible and since you guys didn't press your luck, you didn't get any injuries."

"I still don't like those odds."

"Look, if it will make you nerds feel better, I'll take Bete Noire upstairs to our apartment and close him up into my room until we get done with all of this box moving. You both will never even have to see him."

"Now that's an idea I can get behind."

Sighing, Y/N begins to make her way back to the building, Bete walking his way behind her while keeping a close eye on the boys. "You three should just stay here until I get back. Just in case. You gonna be okay by yourself with these chumps, mom?"

"Aww! Are you worried about me, finally?"

"Forget I asked."

With a final wave, Y/N enters the building with Bete tailing behind her. As soon as she was out of earshot, Winona turned to the two boys. Her eyes held nothing but hope as she looked at Sal and Larry.

"Now that she's not here..." She began. "There's something important that I have to ask you two. "

The boys share a quizzical look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. If you have any tips and tricks for a newbie writer like myself, I would happily listen to anything that you got.


	3. The Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl's mother asks an important question and the boys scheme.

As her words danced in the air, Winona watched the two boys exchange glances before turning back to her. Larry narrowed his eyes, watching the woman in front of them closely.

"What's so important that your own daughter can't be a part of the conversation?" Winona smiled at his comment. Such perceptive children. These two were perfect!

"If I must be honest, My child would be unbelievably mortified just to hear me utter this plea. But she would be unable to ask such things on her own. She doesn't like to be around people very much and prefers the company of Bete Noire instead. I worry about her"

"That still doesn't answer my question. What is this about? Are you asking something of us??? Because it kind of sounds like you are trying to set us up with her or something. Well, I have news for you, we aren't interesting in dating your daughter." Winona blanches at this, though she recovers so quickly that you would have missed it had you blinked.

"OH NO, NO! Nothing like that in the slightest! I was merely wondering if you two would consider being FRIENDS with her is all!" 

"...Friends? It doesn't seem like she wants anything to do with anybody."

"That is precisely why I'm so concerned. You see, before we moved here, the both of us and Bete lived in a small wooden cottage in the middle of the woods far from here. Therefore, she has been rather isolated from kids her age, and other people in general. I don't want her to become a hermit for the rest of her life. I want her to have experiences and grow as a better person in her coming years. No, she's not the easiest to get along with. She tends to be rather snarky and defensive. Not to mention her list of... personal issues. But all I'm asking you two is to give her a CHANCE. If she becomes too much, you don't have to continue interacting with her. I just wanted her to be given a chance to experience what it means to be part of a community and to be around other people that care about her well-being. Won't you at least consider my request?"

"I don't think we are qualified to help your daughter get over whatever problems she has. We're teenagers, not therapists! Besides I don't think that--"

"We'll do it."

"Sally Face!! What do you thi--mmmm...." Larry takes a moment to collect himself before turning towards Winona again. "Will you excuse us really quick?" He mutters while slinging his arm around Sal's shoulders. Then, without waiting for an answer, he drags Sal a little ways away from Winona and pulls him into a close huddle.

"What the hell are you doing, dude? What about all that talk about how suspicious these two were? You aren't all of a sudden dropping that thought, are you? They came DAYS after Mrs. Sanderson was killed! Don't you find that a little... weird?" 

"Of course I do, Larry! But think about it, this might be the perfect chance to see what these two are about. This could give us a chance to investigate their place and see if they have any involvement in the murder without seeming out of place! Besides... everyone deserves to have a friend. If it turns out that they have nothing to do with anything, then it wouldn't hurt to have someone else on our side."

"Sound logic as usual, bro. Alright, you've sold me. We'll be her 'friend' until we find out we can be her friend." With that, the two break the huddle and make their way back to Winona, who was waiting patiently for the boys to return. Sal cleared his throat.

"Uhh... Sorry about that Ms. Braveheart. Of course we'll be friends with your daughter. After all, it wasn't that long ago that I was the new kid in the neighborhood without any friends. I know how jarring and lonely it can be to move."

"Eeeee!!" Winona squeals, bringing the two boys into a crushing hug and spinning them around a couple of times before putting them back down where they were. "I'm so elated that you both have decided on such! You both are welcome to come over to our place as much as you like. At least, once we have everything inside settled."

"Thank you very much, Ma'am."

No sooner than the words had left his mouth did Y/N barge through the front doors of the apartment complex, her right pants leg ripped into oblivion and her expression holding so much rage and frustration that Sal was concerned her head would pop from the pressure. She stomped her way towards the three, and turned to her mother.

"What the hell!? Bete fucking chewed the shit out of my pants and refused to go into my room. I tried to drag his huge resisting ass in and tie him up to the bed-frame, but that didn't really even work! So I had to throw in a bunch of treats into the room and shove the door closed behind him when he ran for it. You and I both know that he never acts out like that unless you need me out of your hair for some reason. Now, what did you do!?!"

"I promise you, honey, I didn't do anything that you wouldn't agree with. It's for your own good!"

"Well THAT'S COMFORTING!!!" The girl huffs a couple of times before taking a deep breath and turning towards the truck. "Whatever. It's one of those things you can't tell me about, that's fine. Let's just start grabbing these boxes and get this day over with." With that said, she makes her way towards the truck, Sal and Larry close behind her. 

At the truck, Y/N opens the back and climbs in, grabbing the first box she sees and handing it to Sal. As he takes it, his eyes browse the assortment of items inside. This box was a bit large and held mostly books and clothes. Though one thing stuck out above the rest.

An electric keyboard.

"You play music?" He finds himself asking before he can stop himself. The girl stiffens a little at his words and slowly turns to him, her face unreadable.

"Uhhh... I guess I dabble a little. I don't play for others though so don't expect any concerts or whatever."

"That's cool. I've always wanted to play an instrument. Maybe you could teach me some of the basics of reading and writing music or something. I mean, If you would be okay with that... I'd love to learn."

"...Sure, I guess. Though don't expect me to go easy on you. Music is serious shit after all!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way..."

Y/N grabs another box and shoves it in Larry's hands.

"Now come on! These boxes aren't going to unload themselves!"


End file.
